


Cocoa Powder

by Sonamae



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Holiday fluff even, M/M, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's thermostat is angry at Carlos, so he decides to make hot chocolate to warm his boyfriend up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa Powder

 There was cocoa powder on the counter when Cecil started laughing so hard he fell over.  He pulled the blanket around him tighter, watching as Carlos shoved the jar away from him and brushed the powder onto the floor. “This is harder than it looks!” he called back, making Cecil laugh even harder as he buried his face in his hands.  Carlos turned, smiling as the lights on the tree shone their light over Cecil’s skin.  A shower of blue and white across the floor to the coffee table glinted off Cecil’s glasses before he tugged them off and wiped his eyes with the corner of the blanket.  
  
 Carlos turned, feeling his face flush as he bit his lip in a smile.  The pot was grumbling at him as he tapped the handle. “Please?” He asked sweetly. “It’s just for two cups, then you can go back to sleep.” The pot sputtered at him and continued to stay cold.  He sighed, crossing his arms as he looked over at Cecil. “Why is it only your pot that hates me?  Why can’t I just use the kettle?” Cecil shook his head, blowing out smoke from the chill in the air.  
  
 “Because it’s the only appliance my beautiful dearest hasn’t wooed yet.” Cecil mumbled before pulling the blanket back up to his nose.  
  
 “You just like watching me suffer.” Carlos muttered with a smile.  Cecil laughed again and pointed at the stove, and all knowing twinkle in his eyes.  When Carlos turned to look at it, the pot was boiling happily and purring.  He shook his head and stroked the handle affectionately in thanks.  
  
 He felt silly, making the pot too embarrassed to boil water.  With a smile he went back to mixing the sugar into the mugs with the tiny spoons Cecil had ‘approved’ for hot chocolate.  Carlos couldn’t count the times he wondered if Cecil’s actions were due to Night Vale related hijacks or his boyfriends own personal eccentricities.  Either way, he loved it.  Honest love too, he wasn’t going to hide that, not anymore.  
  
 “Is it done yet?” Cecil asked, shifting on the carpet.  
  
 “Almost, hold on.” Carlos said as he picked up the pot by the handle and poured the water into the two mugs. “There we go, just like I promised.” He whispered to the pot before dumping the excess in the sink.  The pot gurgled and then wiggled as he set it on the unheated stove eye, letting it get back to its sleep before he turned and stirred the cocoa.  
  
 “I’m cold.” Cecil whined, ready to stand up and try once again to coax the thermostat into working.  Carlos knew it was a lot cause, that thing was temperamental in more than one way ever since he’d accidentally commented on it being ‘a bit chilly.’  
  
 “Sit back down, I’m done,” Carlos said as he picked up the mugs and walked into the living room, “careful, it was boiling only a few seconds ago and I don’t want you burning your tongue.” He cautioned as he set his own cup on the coffee table.  Cecil just smiled and leaned over, kissing Carlos’ cheek in thanks before he sat back in his blanket.  
  
 “How are you not freezing?” He whispered, eyeing the thermostat wearily before he put his cup down.  Carlos chuckled as Cecil opened the blanket in invite, ready to warm him up.  He hesitated as first, but eventually shook his head and crawled inside so he was slumped against Cecil’s chest. “Good lord, you’re so _warm_.” Cecil mumbled as he wrapped the blanket and his hands around his boyfriend.  Carlos just hummed, wrapping his own hands around Cecil’s chilly fingers and squeezing them.  
  
 They sat in a comfortable silence, Carlos running his thumb over Cecil’s boney fingers while they stared at the flickering lights on the Christmas tree Cecil had haphazardly put up.  Carlos had to admit that he’d never felt this good during the holidays, at least not since he‘d moved away from his family.  He felt so at home now though, even with all the oddities around him.  Being with Cecil was being at home, it was being warm next to him or cold at night when Cecil would roll over and steal a good majority of the blanket.  
  
 He looked up suddenly, smiling at Cecil as the other man hummed in question. “Hmm, what’s wrong?” Cecil asked, squeezing Carlos briefly.  
  
 “Nothing,” Carlos said happily, “nothing’s wrong, and it’s perfect.” He unhooked one of his hands from Cecil’s to reach up and brush his knuckles over his cheek. “You’re perfect, and I love you so much.” Cecil flushed and trembled when he heard those words, and Carlos remembered the first time Cecil had trembled like that against him.  It was one of the best memories and one of the worst.  
  
 “I love you too.” Cecil said in a breathy whisper, leaning in to brush their noses together and dispel the thoughts Carlos had been getting sucked into.  They both turned their faces for a kiss, eyes closed as they relaxed into each other.  When Cecil pulled back he was laughing, biting his lip in that giddy way Carlos adored.  
  
 “What?” He asked, eyebrows raised as he smiled.  
  
 “You’re so _heavy_.” Cecil said, laughing harder as Carlos huffed and pushed him to the floor.  
  
 “And I’m very mature.” Carlos said as he crawled over Cecil and kissed him again.  He felt Cecil wrap his arms back around him, squeezing and pulling him closer before they broke apart to shiver as they blanket slipped to the floor. “And terrible, you’re terrible, and wonderful, and I really do love you so much.” Carlos said, flustered as Cecil nuzzled against him.  
  
 “Our drinks are going to get cold.” Cecil muttered in an embarrassed flush.  Carlos laughed and let himself go limp, much to Cecil’s groaning laughter. “No, get off you fat cow!” He gave a weak push to Carlos’ chest.  
  
 “No, I’m nice and warm right here, I think I’ll incubate and multiply into a fungus on your skin.” Carlos said, sighing happily.  
  
 “Oh no you will _not_ , not twice at least.” Cecil said sweetly, reaching up to run one hand through Carlos’ hair. “Good lord, what am I going to do with you?” Cecil asked, not really meaning it.  
  
 “Love me, feed me, make sure I bathe?” Carlos muttered against Cecil’s neck as he closed his eyes and enjoyed himself.  
  
 “Besides that.” Cecil muttered as he kissed the top of Carlos’ head.  
  
 “Keep me?” He felt Cecil hum, then heard it.  That happy little noise he made when he found something particularly delightful.  
  
 “Done.” Cecil muttered before he tugged the blanket around them tighter, then reached for one of the mugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holiday's, may all of you get something this sweet.


End file.
